chatangofandomcom-20200214-history
Personal Messaging
Aside from Chatango's Public Chatting, it's most prominent feature is Personal Messaging. Located on the Profile Page, Chatango allows users to send Personal Messages (PM's) to other users. This is typically where more personal conversations take place, along with 1-on-1 Roleplaying and quite often Cybering. The page also contains access to Profile customization, the Friend's List, Chat Creation and Settings. Navigating the PM Page Mini Profile *On the Top Left corner of the page is a Miniature version of your profile. It mainly displays your general information such as Account name, gender, age, location and Description, but changes to your full profile, including color and background can also be seen in this space. To Edit the information, simply Press the Edit Profile Icon located in the box, and input into the appropriate fields. Adding a Zip Code allows users to be able to see the distance of other people from them in miles. Adding a country will search for other people within that country. Content added into the Main Profile field will not be displayed on the PM page, but it appears in the ''Full Profile''. To add your picture to your profile, click the yellow "Choose a Picture from your computer", and pick one. This will be displayed along side your info. Friends List and Meet People *To The Right of your profile is the Friend's list and the Meet People Tab. The Meet People Tab is where you can meet other people who are online and who have similar interests. When you log in, you can scroll the list of people's profiles. The Friends tab allowed you to search for specific usernames to make new friends and chat with them in real time. *When clicking on one of the people in either the Friend's list or meet People list, the chat interface opens up located to the left of the list, just below your mini profile. Here, you can type into the (Chat with ____) section, and yours and their messages will appear above. *When chatting with someone, their mini profile is also displayed below the chat interface. Here you can read any information they put, and clicking their user picture on the top left of their box takes you to their Full Profile. Chat Interface One of the special features of Chats and Messages, is that you can change the font size, type and color of your messages, as well as include special emoticons. These are located at the bottom right corner of the Chat interface. (Where the Smiley face is.) #First Icon, Disables font styles and backgrounds. #Second is for customization of the Background. #'Font Type': (Ex: Times New Roman, Arial, Calibri, Etc.) The font list is based off your own computers, so other user's won't be able to see your font if using one their computer doesn't have. #'Font Size': Adjust the font size of your messages. Those without background can only go up to 14pt max. #'Font Color': Choose the color of your messages. You can choose from the table, or insert your own color choice via HEX code. #'Strike-Through':Places a line going through the letters in your messages. #'Bold': Thickens the lines of letters. #'Italicize': Italicizes the letters; slants them. #'Underline': Underlines the messages. #'Emoticons': Shows a list of emoticons to use in messages. Emoticons can also be used by typing in the words or symbols corresponding with each emoticon. Hovering over the emoticon without clicking it shows how do use it manually. Buying Dead Accounts *In the Emoticon section, there is option to "Get an unused account." For more information on these accounts, go here. However, unlocking this feature may require having a background. Site Navigation Category:Features Category:User Information